A une larme, un ami
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Ecrit à la suite de la mort d'Albafica : Shion souffre, Rodrigue et Sisyphe veulent l'aider: Les autres souffrent, eux aussi...Surtout un certain cancer.Quant un ami est au plus bas, il se trouve toujours une main pour le relever. Et nos anges veillent sur nous, toujours, qu'ils soient mort ou non... Résumé de merde: prière de ne pas taper l'auteur! Préquelle à "Aimer et oublier"
1. Chapter 1

_Re^^ Bon vous inquiéter pas, l'autre fics « aimer et oublier » est un peu en pause...D'ici là , un petit truc pour vous faire patienter sur les anciens ors!^^_

_En espérant que vous aimiez, c'est toujours pas mes persos mais je les aimes quant meme..._

_Enjoys !_

**Chapitre 1 : La douleur du deuil et l'importance d'une famille**

El Cid observe…

Assis sur les gradins de pierre de la vieille arène, le contemple chevalier Shion, qui s'entraine en silence, tout seul dans le matin clair. Le jeune Bélier répète encore et encore les mêmes mouvements, le regard perdu dans le lointain…

C'est Shion qui a ramené le corps couvert de sang d'Albafica, ce matin même. Et Rodrigue en frémit encore, tandis qu'il se souvient du vide glacial dans les yeux clairs de son jeune ami, et des larmes mal contenues dans ceux des autres.

Le gamin ne méritait pas ça…Personne d'aussi jeune ne devrait avoir à enterrer un ami : Rodrigue en a vu, des combats et des larmes, et le regard hanté de Shion, lui, il sait que ce n'est pas bon. Mani et Sage l'ont senti, eux aussi… C'est eux qui ont fait signe à El Cid, lui demandant en silence de suivre Shion. Les autres sont trop pris dans leurs remords et leurs regrets pour observer : malgré sa froideur, Albafica a toujours été aimé de tous…

Ils sont seuls, tous les deux, Shion debout au milieu de l'arène et El Cid, assis, qui veille, gardien silencieux et attentif. Pour l'instant, le gamin a fait preuve d'un courage admirable…Et Rodrigue sourit, en songeant que si Shion pouvait entendre ses pensées, il serait probablement entrain de taper du pied comme l'enfant qu'il est, aux yeux d'El Cid, en braillant qu'il a grandi…

Pour El Cid, Shion reste encore un enfant, et ce n'est pas près de changer…Mais pour l'instant, le capricorne a une autre mission. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est là, à attendre…

Les mouvements du jeune bélier sont saccadés, et il tremble de plus en plus. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps sans craquer…Les barrières qu'il a dressé autour de lui sont maintenant peu à peu entrain de s'effilocher, comme des nuages dans le vent.

Soudain, le bélier cesse ses mouvements, puis tombe à genoux, les épaules secoués par des sanglots silencieux. En silence, El Cid s'approche, posant une main sur l'épaule de Shion qui continue à pleurer, incapable de s'arrêter, mais toujours sans un son…

S'agenouillant, Rodrigue l'attire contre lui, le berçant en silence, tandis que peu à peu, le Bélier s'endort, blottit contre lui, l'eau salée de ses yeux glissant contre la gorge du capricorne.

Passant un bras sous ses genoux, et glissant l'autre dans son dos, El Cid le soulève sans effort…

Apres tout ce qui est arrivé, Shion mérite de dormir dans un lit, au chaud et à l'abri, si ce n'est que pour une nuit…Il sera plus tranquille, dans la maison du capricorne. Ce n'est pas comme si Sisyphe et les autres font beaucoup de bruit…Moins qu'Aldébaran en tout cas.

==OO0X0OO==

Justement, c'est Sisyphe qu'il croise, tandis qu'il porte Shion et monte les escaliers. Le Sagittaire hausse un sourcil en les voyants, ouvre le bouche, mais El Cid lui fait signe de se taire, et de le suivre. L'autre hausse les épaules, emboitant le pas à Rodrigue, qui, doucement, berce Shion en marchant. Celui-ci est plutôt calme… On dirait un chat à la recherche d'un endroit où nicher.

Avec douceur, le Capricorne lui effleure les cheveux, et le Bélier se met à ronronner. El Cid sourit, pouvant pratiquement sentir le roulement des yeux de Sisyphe derrière lui.

Tous les trois traversent les maisons, avant d'arriver dans celle du Capricorne…Là, El Cid allonge Shion sur son lit, tandis que Sisyphe attend à l'extérieur.

Le Capricorne ferme la porte à clé derrière lui : connaissant Shion, le gamin va tenter de se mettre à l'écart quand il aura repris ses esprits. El Cid ne veut pas qu'il s'échappe, pas encore…Le gamin a besoin de soutien, maintenant.

-Tu m'explique ?

-Que dire de plus que ce que tu sais déjà ? La mort d'Albafica a été un sacré coup pour lui…

-Pour nous tous…Pleurnicher ne sert à rien !

Rodrigue soupire…Sisyphe n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié Shion, ça, c'est de notoriété publique. Mais de là à se comporter comme un imbécile sans cœur…

-Sisyphe, ce n'est pas toi qui était là quand il est mort…Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a regardé agoniser en luttant pour nous contre ce spectre. Shion, lui, a dû voir son ami s'effondrer sous ses yeux… Il a entendu ses dernières paroles et a porté son corps jusqu'ici. Pour lui, la mort d'Albafica est d'autant plus réel qu'il l'a vécu, et nous non. Respecte son deuil, mon ami. Si ce n'est pas pour lui, fait le au moins pour Albafica…

Sisyphe ne dit rien, et El Cid cesse de lui prêter attention, car il peut entendre du bruit derrière la porte close. Un instant plus tard, celle-ci se met à trembler, tandis que le bélier frappe dessus de toutes ses forces.

- Ça ne sert à rien, imbécile ! Tu vas juste t'esquinter les mains, c'est tout !

-Laisse-moi sortir !

- Certainement pas...Tu reste ici !

- Ecoute ce qu'il te dit, petit mouton...

Rodrigue jette alors un regard stupéfait à Sisyphe, qui lui sourit en silence.

_Voilou^^ Pauvre petit Shion, il se fait kiddnapper ( oui je l'aime mon Bélier^^) _

_Bon... Reviews Hein ? Parce que sinon je vais dépérir « fait une petite tete de Shibi larmoyant »...Donner moi à manger!XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo^^ Comment va ( oui quoi faut parfois que les cours d'Allemand servent à quelque chose XD) ? Je suis contente que cette fics vous plaise , merci les gens !_

_Je précise pour les pas malins qui n'ont pas regardés TLC ( oui bon d'accord : The Lost Canvas!Rangez moi ces torches!) risques de Spoilers ( même s'il y a des moments ou je ne vais pas suivre exactement l'Histoire, logiquement...)_

_Le titre de ce Chapitre est tiré du Poème « Invictus » ( Celui du film, oui oui), dont j'ignore l'auteur mais que ma meilleure amie et moi adorons...Lisez le il est magnifique^^et ça devrais vous rappelez un personnage..._

_Sheraz : T'inquiète , j'avais suivis^^ Ne t'en fais pas, il y a effectivement une suite ^^( logique, puisque la voici XD) En espérant que ça te plaise toujours, Enjoys^^ (Oh oui, et poste moi vite la suite de « La relique dorée », j'adore cette histoire et ça me ferais super plaisir...S'il te plait *Yeux de chiots* XD) A plus ^^_

_Clio2000 : La voici ! XD Oui les pauvres petits...Je suis vraiment trop méchante ( et vilain Minos, vilain!^^: quoi c'est pas ma faute c'est lui qui me contrôle^^) Ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça t'a plus^^ Bisouilles._

_HayliaMani : Trop forte XD : Si si t'inquiète c'est très sérieux^^ : Du coups dans ce Chapitre Ya l'Amour de ta vie XD .J'Ecrit quant j'ai de l'inspiration ( ce qui bizarrement arrive souvent pendant mes cours, surtout l'Anglais … Je sais, pas logique) Merci pour tes commentaires et continue, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que c'est bien...Bisouilles : je t'attend sur Aimer et Oublier^^)_

**Chapitre 2 :Je suis le capitaine de mon âme .**

Shion est fatigué. Tellement fatigué qu'il tient à peine debout, mais il ne peut pas dormir.

Pourquoi Rodrigue l'a-t-il enfermé dans son temple, au lieu de le ramener chez lui pour qu'il se repose ?

Shion ne comprend pas...Alors il continue de frapper le bois clair de la porte avec violence, malgré de larges traînées de sang qui se mettent à tacher le sol. La douleur fait du bien...Elle l'empêche de penser au combat de Rodario, à son échec, à deux yeux azurs remplis de douleurs, tandis que la lumière les quittent...

Le Bélier d'Or laisse échapper un gémissement,avant de sursauter , tandis que la porte s'ouvre, venant frapper le mur, et qu'un bras solide se glisse autour de lui pour le tirer vers le lit, sur lequel le capricorne l'assoit de force, puis se penche pour examiner ses mains, avec des gestes étrangement doux. Il s'écarte un instant, pour poser des linges propres et une petite bassine d'eau claire à coté du lit, puis reprend son ouvrage.

Passé un instant de flottement brouillé, Shion fait mine de se lever, mais deux mains solides d'archer se posent alors sur ses épaules , l'empêchant de Bélier se débat un peu, juste pour la forme, puis se calme, défait, laissant ses poignées entre les mains fermes d' El Cid , tandis que Sisyphe, doucement, relâche la pression sur ses épaules pour glisser les doigts dans la chevelure Anis,les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un simple moment de douceur, au milieu d'un enfer terrible dont la mort d'Albafica a tressée les fils , presque rien , un grain de sable au milieu d'un océan en colère, mais c'est juste... Ici, entre les deux chevaliers, ses deux grands frères d'autrefois, Shion se sent à sa place, puis qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec Dokho ou les autres... Presque instantanément, il se sent mal pour son ami.

Sisyphe, doucement, s'assoit sans le lâcher, tandis que Rodrigue achève de bander étroitement les longs doigts pales du jeune Bélier .Le capricorne semble crispé, le visage indéchiffrable. Shion a peur qu'il ne soit en colère...Mais il la mériterait , sa colère. Toute sa haine, toute leurs haine à tous, après son échec.

-Tu devrais dormir, à présent, petit mouton...

Pour une fois, le ton du Sagittaire est vide de son habituelle touche railleuse, d'ordinaire présente quant il s'adresse à Shion en l'appelant ainsi. Là, il y a presque de la tendresse, une douceur qu'il ne connaissait pas à l'autre...Une étrange gentillesse, que Sisyphe n'a manifesté , à ce jour, qu'en présence de la petite Sacha ou du jeune Régulus, autrefois. Mais pour lui, cette étonnante tendresse a quelque chose de différent.

Le regard d'El Cid s'est adouci...Très doucement, il presse les épaules du bélier, le forçant peu à peu à s'allonger, la tête dans les coussins, tandis que l'autre murmure des mots incompréhensibles mais apaisants au creux de l'oreille de Shion...Le Bélier tremble un peu entre leurs mains.

-Nous sommes là, maintenant...Et nous ne te lâcherons plus jamais. C'est une promesse.

Et tout doucement, Shion s'endort, un sourire au creux des lèvres, une paire de mains sur ses épaules, les deux autres posées sur sa poitrine, tout contre les siennes.

==OO0X0OO==

Il fait nuit...Derrière ses yeux clos, Asmita de la Vierge contemple le Monde, des images de son combat contre le jeune Tenma lui remontant en mémoire. Le gosse est courageux, mais il ne veut pas songer à cela...C'est peut-être sa dernière nuit sur notre Terre, au brillant chevalier, l'homme le plus proche des Dieux, qui cherche la vérité. Il sait que demain il mourra, et si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera le jour suivant...Mais il n'a pas peur. Ce qui doit être fait le sera, et ils auront leurs arme.

Asmita se demande quelle tête aura son successeur...Sera-t-il aussi aveugle que lui ? La Vierge ne lui souhaite aurait payer cher pour pouvoir voir le Monde, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mais il espère cependant que Bouddha veillera aussi bien sur lui, qu'il a veillé sur la Vierge, toute sa vie...

Les autres vont lui manquer . Alors Asmita se permet de verser quelques larmes pour ses amis, et pour Albafica...Il a sentis les cosmos de Shion, Sisyphe et El Cid se diriger vers la maison du Capricorne. C'est bien, c'est juste, et c'est ainsi que la roue du destin doit tourner.

Les deux autres aiment beaucoup le jeune Bélier, chacun à leurs manière...Ils sont comme le feu et le vent, ces deux là , et Shion, en cherchant bien, est le lien qui les unis, même s'il n'en as pas conscience. Ils se sont bien trouvés.

Ces trois là font penser au bourgeon fragile d'une fleur. Si solide, naissant, mais déjà, beaucoup trop vite menacé. L'angoisse lui noue l'estomac , tandis que cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit...

Le chevalier de la Vierge ne peut qu'espérer que ce petit morceau de rien survivra à la tempête qui s'annonce. Et lui, maintenant, il tirera sa dernière révérence à la Mort, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En mourant comme un chevalier.

==OO0X0OO==

_Du Sang...Il y en a partout. Des marées de sang qui s'écoulent sur de grandes dalles blanches, tandis qu'au loin,une petite fille pleure, une rose rouge qui s'étiole contre sa poitrine..._

_Un homme, aux cheveux de soie bleue, aux yeux détruits sous les coups, agonise sur le sol, un large sourire au lèvres. Il est comme une rose pale, qui ne se fanera plus jamais. Une rose tombée sur le champs de Bataille...Une rose de sacrifice._

_Son corps est brisé, oui...Mais son souvenir est là, irrésistible._

_Albafica des Poissons , chevalier d'Athéna, s'éteint doucement, mourant seul, comme il a vécu, avec personnes pour essuyer ses larmes..._

Shion se réveille en sursaut, tandis qu'à ses coté, Sisyphe grogne dans son sommeil, resserrant sa poigne autour de ses épaules...El Cid, quant à lui , a disparu. Le Bélier le décèle cependant debout, un peu plus loin, appuyé contre une colonne à veiller sur eux dans le noir de la Nuit. Le Capricorne lui rend un regard indéchiffrable.

Shion se blottit un peu plus contre le Sagittaire, savourant sa chaleur ,et la douceur de sa peau...Une odeur douce, celle du Sapin et du cuir , mêlée à celle, un peu plus amer , de la peau de l'Homme, lui caresse les vivant... Shion a envie de pleurer.

-Pourquoi je suis vivant ? Pourquoi c'est lui qui est mort et pas moi ? Il méritait de vivre tellement plus que moi...

Installé contre sa colonne , El Cid ferme les yeux très fort...Et tandis que les bras du Sagittaire se resserrent autour de lui, Shion laisse couler quelque larmes invisibles, tandis que Sisyphe, les yeux perdus dans le roc clair du plafond , reste silencieux...

Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

==OO0X0OO==

Seul, dans son lit , Manigoldo, chevalier d'Or du Cancer , sanglote douloureusement, pleurant la perte d'un être aimé...Oui. Albafica est mort : c'est comme si son cœur venait d'être arraché encore fumant de sa poitrine, pour être piétiné devant ses yeux par des spectres en furie.

Oh, comme il l'a aimé , son petit poisson si timide, mais pourtant si courageux... Comme il lui manque...Toutes les larmes de ses yeux ne suffisent pas à rendre honneur au sacrifice de son âme, mort seul, alors que Manigoldo aurait du se trouver à ses cotés...

Le regard hanté de Shion a attiré son attention. Le Cancer sait que son petit frère, même s'il ne l'avouera pas , pense que Manigoldo le déteste. Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que Mani cesse de s'en vouloir personnellement !

Non. Shion n'est pas responsable...Mais le Cancer ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux. C'est Shion qui était là, alors que c'était son rôle à lui, et c'est encore Shion qui l'a vu perdre son dernier souffle...Shion, Shion, et toujours Shion ! Mais Shion n'est pas responsable, dans cette histoire...Non. C'est lui le fautif. Il aurait du être là, et protéger Albafica des coups de ce fichu spectre. En même temps, il est fier de son petit Poisson : un juge des enfers, rien que ça ! Manigoldo se jure qu 'en le retrouvant dans l'Autre Monde, il la lui dira, cette fierté.Et son amour aussi...Plus jamais il ne se passera un jour sans qu'ils ne soient ensembles...

Enfin, il faudrait déjà que son petit frère accepte de le regarder dans les yeux ! Imbécile de Bélier têtu comme un mulet ! Mani l'aime trop pour le haïr...Et pourtant, lorsque Shion est remonté , le corps d'Albafica serré contre lui, le Cancer a senti de la colère et de l'impuissance monter en lui, et il s'est écarté lorsque son petit frère de cœur a voulu le réconforter...Hélas. Manigoldo n'a pas pu lui reparler ensuite. Par la Déesse, il a parfaitement conscience qu'une discussion aurait été nécessaire, pour aplanir les choses entre eux et éviter des malentendus monumentales comme celui là...Albafica l'aurait frappé.

Le jeune Bélier, et cela réconforte grandement le Cancer, se trouve, à présent, dans la maison du Capricorne, en compagnie d'El Cid, et d'un autre Cosmos familier. Au moins, Shion n'est pas seul...Mais il plaint grandement les deux Hommes, connaissant le caractère de cochon de son petit frère...Non, vraiment, les jours suivants risques de ne pas être tristes !

==OO0X0OO==

-Le Petit Mouton a pris un sacré coup...

-Tu doutais de ma parole , l'emplumé ? C'est vexant... Pour Shion, je m'inquiète. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de chose dans sa bouche et crois-moi, ça me déplais fortement. Il ne mérite absolument pas un truc pareil.

-Et tu suggère quoi ?

-Il va falloir le garder à l'œil, et ne pas le lâcher, au moins dans les premiers l'état dans lequel il est , il risque de faire une bétise... La perte de Minos a été un sacré coups pour nos spectres , alors le temps joue pour nous. Et puis je dois parler à Dokho.

-Ah bon ? De quoi ?

-Sisyphe... Dokho est son meilleur ami. C'est le meilleur allié qu'on puisse trouver dans cette histoire, avec Manigoldo, bien sur...

- J'éviterais, si j'étais toi: c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mani a assez mal réagi quant Shion est revenu. Après tout, il aimait énormément Albafica...

-Alors nous ferons sans lui...Tu pense que ça suffira ?

-Il faudra bien.

Voilou^^ Pour Asmita , c'est mon Chouchou d'amour avec les 3 autres ( et Kanon^^) , donc je compte en reparler un peu... C'est en effet une grosse déception que j'ai eu en regardant l'anime ( oui je trouve ce personnage pas assez utilisé) : en clair, attendez vous à en entendre parler , de sa mort XD ( Et de la réaction du pauvre Shion^^)

J'essaye de suivre à peu près la chronologie de Lost Canvas tels que présentée, mais je l'aménage un peu pour facilité mon travail sur les personnages...Donc non, ne me bouder pas, ne me brûler pas, ou ne m'arracher pas les yeux en hurlant, j'apprécierais^^...

Plus d'actions dans le chapitre suivants, que je posterais dans la semaine si vous faites vos devoirs et que vous me mettez des tonnes de reviews XD ( et oui, c'est effectivement du Chantage!^^ Aller Bisouilles)


End file.
